


If I Woke Up Next to You

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: Six months after the end of the final killing game, Juzo still can't seem to shake off the phantoms of the past.





	

Everything felt out of focus and hazy as Juzo stumbled through the darkened hallway. However, it felt like no matter how much he tried to move forward, he wasn’t going anywhere. He knew he had to find Munakata, he didn't even know why, but he felt an overwhelming need to see him that pushed him onwards. He could feel blood slowly draining out of his shoulder but for the life of him couldn’t remember how he got injured. Not that it mattered much anyway, he had to find Munakata. His body felt heavy though and despite him screaming at himself to run because he needed to find Munakata as soon as possible, the world still seemed to stay at a standstill.

Just as Juzo was cursing his own ineptitude, he saw a figure standing in the distance. Juzo felt a rush of relief fill him as he saw Munakata down the hallway. He wanted to call out to him, ask him if he was okay and what they needed to do next, but his words stalled in his throat when he saw the look on his face. While many accused Munakata of being cold and emotionless, Juzo would be the first to speak up and say that wasn’t what his friend was truly like. The look on Munakata’s face now though, was the coldest Juzo had ever seen his friend make. He stared at Juzo like he didn't even know him, as if he was nothing but a passing annoyance, soon to be swept away and forgotten.

Suddenly, Juzo was acutely aware of a horrible pain in his abdomen. He looked down in horror to see a stab wound in his gut that was gushing out blood at an alarming rate. Although he could clearly see that Munakata was too far away to have done it, Juzo know that this wound was from him.

“Kyosuke,” His friend's first name falls off his lips like a plea as he coughs up blood, feeling it slowly drip down his chin. “W-why would you-”

“You know why.” Munakata’s voice is chilling, like the deep cold that settles in your bones in the heart of winter that feels like it will never leave you. “You know exactly why.” Munakata doesn't even spare him a second glance before he’s turning his back on Juzo and walking off down the hallway. 

“M-munakata!” Juzo coughs again, trying to move his legs which feel like they're bolted to the floor. “Please forgive me, I-” Juzo reaches out to Munakata with his left hand before his words die on his lips. Because his left hand isn’t there anymore, it’s just a bloody stump, tied up in his jacket sleeve.

Suddenly, the hallway is gone, replaced by the generator room. Juzo doesn't know why but, he knows he has to shut off the power, even if it’s the last thing he does. He reaches out for the switch, but the same heaviness from before is still affecting his body and he can’t seem to move forward. He reaches out desperately with his remaining hand, knowing that if he doesn't do this, Munakata will die. Despite all the pain he feels, despite all the aching in his heart, he can’t let Munakata die. As he’s reaching for the switch, water starts raining from the ceiling, soaking Juzo and forming puddles around the room. He grits his teeth as he begins to hear laughter all around him. The laughter grows louder and louder until it’s deafening. He knows they’re laughing at him, because after all, who wouldn’t? He's a disgrace who can’t seem to do anything right. He failed to stop Enoshima, he failed to save Chisa from falling into despair, and he can’t even manage to save Kyosuke, the man he’s loved since he was still in high school. His life has just been a colossal failure from start to finish.

Without warning, the generator room is gone, replaced with nothing but a black void. Juzo looks around, desperately trying to see if anything’s out there, when he hears the sound of liquid falling from above. Just as he’s about to see what’s dripping, he hears a chain snap, and he manages to look up just in time to see a chandelier with Chisa’s body fall from the ceiling.

\---

Juzo’s eyes fly open as he lets out a pained gasp. He can hear his breathing loudly in his ears as he takes stock of the room he’s in. The room’s dark but he clearly recognizes he’s home and laying in bed. He glances to his right and he can make out his alarm clock and desk lamp next to him. He quickly turns the other way and breaths a sigh of relief. Munakata is here with him, his rhythmic breathing a clear sign that he’s still fast asleep. His left arm is draped over Juzo’s chest, his hair was a complete mess and he even seemed to be drooling a little bit. Juzo’s heart felt heavy in his chest as he looked at his boyfriend and thought about the nightmare he had just experienced. He wanted nothing more to gather Munakata up in his arms and never let go. But the clock on his bedside table alerted him that it was four in the morning and Munakata had an important meeting to attend tomorrow. He couldn’t bare to wake his boyfriend up when the poor man worked himself into the ground on a regular basis. He needed his sleep but no matter what Juzo did, he couldn’t seem to slow the beating of his heart. Trying his best to move slowly and quietly, Juzo shifted over onto his side, gently cupping Munakata’s hand that had been on his chest. He shifted closer to Munakata, and pressed Munakata’s hand to his chest with the stump where his left hand used to be. He then cautiously reached over with his right hand until his arm was wrapped around his sleeping boyfriend. Munakata murmured in his sleep but showed no other signs of wakefulness. Juzo felt himself relax a little more as he took in Munakata’s sleeping face. 

It had been six months since he had been trapped in that killing game with Munakata. One of those six months he had spent in a coma, and two more months recovering from his injures. However, no matter how much time had passed, while his injures were as healed as they’d ever be, his mind was another matter entirely. It embarrassed Juzo that he was still having nightmares about what happened, that he always jumped at sudden noises, and that he sometimes felt irritated or anxious for no good reason. His therapist said these symptoms were normal but Juzo couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be better than this, that he should be able to just go back to normal, or the closest he could get to normal in this fucked up world.

At least he had the comfort of having Munakata at his back. He had finally gotten over his cowardice and told his friend the truth about what happened during that day in the rain with Enoshima and the reserve course students. About how he had been in love with his best friend for the longest time and he didn't believe that those feelings would leave him anytime soon. Munakata took it better than Juzo could have possibly imagined, and the two of them reforged their friendship into something unbreakable. However, three months after the killing game, Munakata did the unthinkable. He asked Juzo out. After months of mulling over both Juzo’s and his own feelings, Munakata realized that he felt something for Juzo that felt different than before. Not more or less than their friendship, just different. They had been dating ever since and Juzo’s love for Munakata only grew from there. He thought he loved the man before, but having his love reciprocated only intensified his feelings for Munakata. And the idea of losing him now was unbearable. Juzo scrunched up his face at the mere thought of it as he cupped the back of Munakata’s head and pulled him closer.

However, as Juzo pulled Munakata towards him, the other man’s forehead creased as he let out a soft groan and opened his eyes.

“Sakakura…?” He mumbled, blinking a couple times as he took in the face that was right next to him. “Juzo…?"

“Shit, I didn't mean to wake you.” Juzo replied softly.

“Mmm, it’s fine.” Munakata answered, his voice still rough from sleep. “What’s wrong? Was it another nightmare?”

Juzo remained silent as his eyes drifted downward. Munakata frowned as he moved his hand that was on Juzo’s chest and began running his fingers though the boxer’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Munakata asked, touching his forehead to Juzo’s.

“I’m fine.” Juzo lied. “You got your big meeting tomorrow. I can handle my own shit, you need to sleep.”

“Please Juzo,” Munakata cut him off. “Do you truly believe that I value this meeting more than my own boyfriend’s well-being?”

“Still, I mean…” Juzo flounders as Munakata sighs and kisses him on the forehead.

“Tell me about what happened in your nightmare.”

“I… I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Juzo huffed, his breathing hitching just at the thought of it. “I just… I just need you close right now.”

“We’ll discuss it later then.” Munakata’s tone left no room for argument. He pulled Juzo towards him until the two of them were chest to chest, with their feet tangled together underneath the sheets. Munakata continued to stroke Juzo’s hair and rub circles into his back with his other hand. Juzo in turn pressed his face into the side of Munakata’s neck and clutched at the back of his boyfriend’s shirt with his remaining hand. If something like this had happened only a couple months prior, Juzo would have been beyond embarrassed. However, overtime Juzo had slowly become more comfortable showing affection to his boyfriend, and being showed affection in return. Munakata was tearing down his fears and insecurities one by one, and Juzo felt like he was becoming a better person because of him. Tears began slowly falling as Juzo tried his best to shake off the phantoms from his nightmares while Munakata murmured comforting words.

“I got you, I’m right here.” Munakata spoke softly. “I love you so much Juzo. I’m not going anywhere.”

Juzo drew in a sharp breath, as he tried to keep his emotions under control. “I love you too Kyosuke.” Juzo’s breath hitched as he sobbed in Munakata’s shoulder. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do if...if…”

Juzo can’t even finish his sentence as he’s left gasping for air, as if he just can’t get enough air in his lungs. Munakata’s hands still for a moment, before he pulls Juzo as close to him as possible and clings to him like he’s the last man on earth.

“I know Juzo, I know.” Munakata tells him, his eye becoming clouded with emotions. “I know how much this hurts. But I’m here now and I’m never letting you go. I don’t know what the future has in store for us, but we’ll face it together, okay?”

Juzo nods and snuggles closer. Of course Munakata’s comforting words sound like something out of one of his student council speeches. But that’s just one of the many things Juzo loves about the man. Munakata keeps whispering assuring words as the two of them continue holding each other until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction, so if anything seemed ooc then please let me know. I just love Juzo Sakakura with all my heart and he deserves nothing but happiness.


End file.
